Total Drama Europe
by TheChazzet33
Summary: The contestants get a taste of sweet chocolate, and revenge. Each team assigns a leader who controls their team for the day and instructs them on making a chocolate dessert for Chris. Serenity runs the Ducks, Geoff the Raccoons, and Ivy the Ferrets, but how will it all go down? Who will break under the pressure? Who will share a secret? And how will Geoff make a chocolate fountain?
1. Introduction

Chris stood, his back pressed against polished glass, another season, possibly the last one too. Chef boarded onto the tunnel connecting to the jet Dakota's father had lent him if she was able to be a surprise guest in an episode along with her gamer-boyfriend, Sam. He knew when they'd come, he had planned everything out.

"5 minutes." An intern, Billy, told Chris as he toke a sip of warm coffee. The contestants would be here soon, 30 of them, more than usual. Some were from the original island, others from world tour, revenge of the island, and four new ones to change it up a bit. This time they'd be touring Europe. Not an island, movie set, the world, or a toxic island. Billy got behind the camera and sent a signal to Chris saying, 30 seconds. He stepped away from the glass and smoothed his outfit, checked his teeth and hair from a pocket mirror. He smiled, clean and beautiful, the only way to be. Chris turned towards the camera and toke a breath, it was time.

"Welcome back to yet another season of, Total Drama! Behind me," The camera shifted. "Is a jet that Dakota's father lent to us to take us to our first destination. From there we'll be riding on a boat! Thanks goodness no one has seas-sickness." The host chuckled and looked over to the side.

"Looks like our first contestant is here! Your favorite prairie boy, Ezekiel!" The camera backed up so that you could see Ezekiel walking around the corner.

"Following behind are tough-girls, Eva and Jo!" The two appeared showing a 'Don't mess with me I'm here to win' face.

"Brainacs, Noah and Harold! Almost as sexy as me but that'd be impossible, Justin and Alejandro! Who I might add is no longer a robot." Chris had made sure all contestants were healed, even Zeke's skin had turned back to its old self. Both genders drooled over the man candy that had just strolled in.

"Home girl LeShawna! Juvenile Duncan! Tan-in-a-can Anne Maria!" The three entered, no one was able to speak when they arrived due to a delay that happened earlier so there was no time to lose.

"Silent B! Cadet Brickhouse! Party boy Geoff! Surfer Bridgette! No longer bald Heather!" Geoff carried Bridgette as the two made-out causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Multiple personality Mike! Goth girl Gwen! Mama's boy DJ! Pitsniffing Scott! Sha-Lightning! Lonely child Zoey! Nature girl Dawn!" Chris called name after name, only a few minutes until boarding unless they wanted to be late.

"CIT Courtney! Maniac Izzy! Guitar boy Trent! Mr. Coconut!" Everyone stared at Chris confused and wondering what drugs he had taken since the last season who just laughed.

"Just kidding it's actually the Codmeister!" 26 contestants, old, new, and middle stood next to each other observing their competition for this season.

"Now, there are 4 new contestants this time so let's bring them out! First off is Serenity!" A girl with light brown hair a little past her shoulder with part of it up on both sides but leaving most underneath it hanging down came into view. Brown eyes scanned the contestants she'd be against, she walked toward them wearing a chain belt on black shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt revealing part of her back and black buckle up boots.

"Emily!" Another girl showed up with long straight blonde hair, a pink tanktop, navy blue roll up jeans just above her knees, and grey with pink outline sneakers. Her ocean blue eyes glistened as she flashed a wink towards everyone.

"Violet!" Her long dark red hair stood out amazingly, she wore a matching red camisole, string belted black miniskirt, black flats, and a red padlock necklace around her neck. Green eyes as dark as the forest trees looked around sweetly.

"And finally, Ivy!" No one showed up, Chris groaned.

"I said, IVY!" Chris repeated far louder. A black graffiti baseball cap flew into view and Ivy ran in chasing after it, she grabbed a hold of it and smiled apologizing for her late appearance. She had black wavy hair which she put her cap upon, gradient-dyed camisole, an open pink and blue block striped hoodie, black shorts, and white flip flops. As she joined the others, Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now then, time to board this baby!" Chris went in followed by the others, on the jet there was two seats on each side. The seating went like this:

Eva and Jo, Izzy and LeShawna,

Heather, Alejandro in which the two glared at each other from across the way,

Justin and Courtney, Anne Maria and Lightning,

Bridgette and Geoff, Noah and Trent,

Duncan and Gwen, Dawn, ready to annoy, and Scott,

Ezekiel and Harold, Cody and Mike,

Zoey and Violet, Emily and B,

DJ and Serenity, Ivy and Brick.

Throughout the ride all you could hear was yelling, laughter, talking, flipping pages, dumbbells, buttons pressed on PDA's, making out, and various other sounds. It seemed like a normal plane ride, but honestly, this is reality TV!

"The hell Dawn! Do you stalk me or something?!" Scott yelled at his seating partner.

"No it's all over your aura-"

"Aura my ass!" No doubt Chris's cameras were capturing this fight, Chris was probably laughing about it right now.

"Shut up Scott." Gwen groaned from across of the fighting two.

"Don't tell me what to do Gwen, she's a freak!"

"I'm the freak…SUREEEEEEE." Dawn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of this!" Scott grumbled at her.

"Wasn't this our fight?!" Dawn stood up from her seat and looked down at Scott.

"Calm down my ears are gonna bleed…" Duncan said as he looked over, away from the window.

"You calm down Duncan!"

"I am calm!" From Dawn vs Scott it turned into Dawn vs Scott vs Gwen vs Duncan.

"SHUT UP!" Jo yelled at the four from up front of the jet.

"Yeah I can't hear my music!" Eva joined in as everyone stood to watch.

"Turn down your screaming Scott, 'cause you're gonna be in a lot of pain in a sec!" He threatened and as he cracked his knuckles.

"Duncan, dude calm down." Geoff and Bridgette even stopped kissing for this action.

"Yea we don't need any violence." DJ whimpered.

"Guys this has gone too far!" Zoey protested.

"Idiots…" Serenity mumbled shaking her head.

"Go Duncan!" Cody and Mike yelled together.

"What'd she even say?" Emily asked B who shrugged.

"Bring it on ya criminal!" Scott stood and his hands turned into fists. Dawn pressed her hands against Scott's chest as he tried moving forward.

"Don't' touch me!" Scott slapped Dawn sending her to the ground. Gwen gasped and helped her up as B came running up.

"He, did not just do that!" LeShawna snapped her fingers.

"But he did!" Izzy watched excited as she bounced up and down.

"Duncan,"

"Ya babe?"

"Don't call me that." Gwen sighed at the name.

"Destroy him." She smirked staying to the side as Duncan jumped from his seat and tackled Scott. Some laughed, others cheered, and some just didn't care.

"Get the medics…" Violet watched the act of violent going on in front of her. Ivy watched smiling until she glanced to her side at Brick, following his eyes she asked,

"Brick?"

"Yeah….?"

"Why are you staring, dreamily might I add, at Jo? Ivy giggled as he broke out of the trans and blushed.

"I-I most certainly wasn't ma'am!" Ivy fell back in her seat laughing.

"S-Stop laughing!"

"Oh I will," She turned to the cadet and paced her left hand on her face as she leaned ahead to the seat in front of her.

"When you adm-Ah!" She shrieked falling forward onto the ground. Everyone stopped, including Duncan and Scott who was about to get punched in the face.

"Nice Ivy, niceee." Emily laughed at her fail.

"So very smooth." Serenity and Brick helped her up on her feet.

"I'm fine!" she held both her arms in the air and laughed.

"Thought…that food tray thing was out…." Violet facepalmed and everyone laughed, first she's late chasing her run away hat, now she falls because of a tray.

"This, is the best, most amazingly gorgeous host, ever speaking." Chris announced over a loud speaker.

"We are almost at your first challenge so save your energy." All looked back to Duncan and Scott who stopped fighting and sat back down.

"And make sure your foods trays," Chris chuckled,

"Aren't invisible!" He burst out laughing.

"Anyway we're almost there." It clicked off as everyone settled back down.

"Where are we going anyway?" Heather asked confused. Ezekiel looked out the window and was the first to respond.

"That's a lot of farmland, eh!"

"Oh…..Woah wait!" Heather, and many others, rushed to look out their windows.

"Farmland?!"

"Ew, dat ain't kewl." Anne Maria said swooning over Justin across from her.

"Sha-damn Chris! What's with the farms?" Lightning looked up at the intercom hoping he'd respond to the jock's question.

"We might not be there yet." Noah reassured everyone, that is, until the plane started lowering a minute later.


	2. Episode 1 Part 1 of 2

Reviewing reviews:

MrWanton: Thanks and I agree about Scott hitting Dawn but it added more drama and don't worry he's not gonna be so rough on her in this story.

Cottontop: Thank you so much and if it does become a hit I might make a version just with the readers ocs. I agree I loved that Duncan and Scott conflict I was laughing the whole time as I wrote it out and they seem like the kind of people who'd fight a lot and no the plane isn't landing in Ireland actually but if you have an idea for a challenge there I'd love to use it later on in the story.

XxASkylitDrivexX: Because we all love the drama and need to read more of it in fanfics, less in our lives but more in Total Drama.

redpony: Ivy reminds me of me too! I'm working on that story right now actually it'll be up soon I apologize for the wait.

* * *

Episode 1 Part 1/2: Not in Canada anymore

"Hey," Justin looked through the window.

"Where are we?" He asked confused.

"Wish I knew." DJ sighed as he stood up to leave the plane. Izzy was the first to get out by jumping over seat after seat.

"We aren't in Kansas anymore!" She laughed as she ran out of the plane.

"We never were in Kansas, gosh!" Harold told the crazy hyperactive girl.

"Oh I just love that movie! The dog is so adorable!" Violet clapped her hands happily remembering her childhood involving that movie.

"Well, I've been to Kansas before! When I was on the run for- Oh! Oh! Can I be the witch? I wanna see how it feels to melt! Hahaha!" She laughed running in circles for no reason that was known by anyone, maybe not even herself.

"Somebody get the water!" Noah said hoping she'd actually melt.

"Welcome, to the country of Ukraine our first spot!" Chris exited the plane justing his arm towards the farm in front of them.

"Now then, what time is it?" He tapped his chin and raised an eyebrow at his contestants.

"3:42 pm?"

"Challenge time?"

"Story time with Uncle Chris?"

"Yes, almost, that was way back in Action!" The host with the most shook his head disapprovingly at the teenagers.

"Its team time!" He announced smiling.

"What are the names this time? I hope you didn't bring back Chris is really, really, really, really hot…" Alejandro rolled his eyes remembering his dreaded team name Sierra had come up with.

"No, but you know it's true." Chris winked at the camera before continuing on.

"First team, Ezekiel, Cody, DJ, B, Mike, Bridgette, Gwen, Jo, Emily, and Serenity." The ten gathered a little off to the side.

"Second team, Noah, Harold, Geoff, Duncan, Scott, Izzy, LeShawna, Dawn, Zoey, and Violet." Duncan and Scott sent death glares to each other at the sound of both their names on the same team.

* * *

Confessional:

Duncan- "Are you kidding me?!"

*Switch*

Scott- "Him of all people?!"

*Switch*

Duncan- "This season…"

*Switch*

Scott- "Is gonna suck…"

*Switch*

Duncan- "Balls."

*Static*

* * *

"Final team, Justin, Trent, Alejandro, Brick, Lightning, Eva, Courtney, Heather, Anne Maria, and Ivy." All teams were gathered together in their groups of ten.

"First, you guys are the Demolishing Ducks! Second, the Raging Raccoons! Third, the Fighting Ferrets!" Chris laughed.

"Sweet names huh?"

* * *

Confessional:

Anne Maria- "Ferrets?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is he serious? Well…I do have Justin AND Alejandro! They're so hawt!" She fanned herself and batted her eyelashes.

*Static*

* * *

"Now then, behind me," Chris turned and held his arm out as the camera shifted.

"Is a farm."

* * *

Confessional:

Violet- "Like we didn't already know what it was!"

*Static*

Serenity- "I'm feeling pretty good here, we got Zeke the farm boy, plus DJ!" She smiled.

"Guy who has lived on a farm his whole life and also practically an animal whisperer! Heck, there's always Bridgette and Jo gives us strength too!"

*Static*

* * *

"Ducks, you guys get the barn, Raccoons, crops, and finally the Ferrets get the chicken coop."

"So, we just take care of them? Crops will be mad easy!" Harold smiled since he was on crops.

"Well the crops need to be harvested but you know I'd never make it THAT easy! They're covered root to top in huge vicious bugs…" LeShawna gasped loudly.

"Are there spiders?"

"Oh I hate spiders!" Violet shivered afraid of the eight legged creatures. Chris chuckled and pointed to the large fields, rows and rows drowned in a swarm of bugs. You couldn't even see the crops!

"Now, the barn," Chris turned his attention to the Ducks.

"You have to sickle the grass, feed them, clean them, outside might I add so you need to get them outside before the cleaning, get their products, and put them in the shipping bucket!" The Ducks's jaws hung open at all they'd just been told to do.

"Ferrets, these chickens aren't in the best mood. You need to feed them, like, a lot they haven't been cared for in a while and collect their eggs."

"Good thing Tyler isn't here." Duncan laughed remembering his fear.

"Ahem! As I was saying, the food, yeah, there isn't any."

"Then, how do we feed them?" Trent asked the host confused.

"Figure it out." Chris shrugged not caring.

"Oh, and uh, those beaks hurt like hell!" He warned before walking off.

"Stuff's in the tool shed. Good luck! You'll need it."

Demolishing Ducks- Barn:

"Here are the sickles my homies." Ezekiel held up three sickles, certainly having seen better days. All were weak, slow, heavy, and rusty.

"There's only three." Mike pointed out.

"Great going you can count to three." Jo said sarcastically as she laughed at him.

"Three people can cut the grass then, we can have others bring it in and then different people will feed them." Ezekiel directed his team.

* * *

Confesssional:

Ezekiel- "This is my time eh! I'll lead our team to victory!" He smiled confidently into the camera and threw a fist in the air.

*Static*

* * *

B raised his hand into the air.

"I think B wants to cut the grass too." Emily told everyone, B nodded in approval.

"I will too, gotta have some real strength. What about you big guy?" Jo elbowed DJ.

"I wanna feed them!" He quickly responded. Ezekiel held out two sickles to them, he held the other one in the air and it fell apart landing on his foot.

"Ouch!" He cried out as he pulled his foot from underneath it and fell backwards.

"You okay Zeke?" Gwen asked as he stood up holding the hurt leg above the ground.

"Damn that really hurt…" The prairie boy winced at the throbbing pain in his foot.

"Zeke can't do much, but what if he's the leader? He knows a lot about farming." Emily suggested to her team.

"Good idea!" Cody gave her a high-five.

"Let's have B and Jo chops Emily, Cody, Serenity and Mike carry the feed, and DJ, Gwen, and Bridgette feed." They all nodded.

"Let's do this!" Everyone got in position and began their job as Ezekiel sat to the side and watched it all feeling bad that he couldn't really do anything.

"So um," Mike wondered if he could bring up a topic the four could talk about as they worked so it wasn't just silence.

"How you like Total Drama so far?"

"It's alright I guess." Serenity shrugged since not much had really happened.

"Nice idea back there by the way." Cody told Emily as they carried the feed into the barn.

"Oh, thanks." Emily smiled at him as they passed the feed to the others. Around 15 minutes later all the animals had been feed and were ready to be let outside.

"Now we just let them out, GO!" Jo yelled commanding them, unfortunately the loud noise freaked them all out and they ran wild inside smashing into everything.

"Aw dammit!" Chester yelled aggravated.

"Jo!" everyone looked at her in anger and disbelief.

* * *

Confessional:

Jo- She laughs nervously and awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

*Static*

* * *

"You've scared them!" DJ told her the obvious.

"There's always a button outside that will ring a bell causing them to leave!" Ezekiel informed everyone over the racket of wild farm animals. Bridgette opened the double doors, leaving them open, and spotted the red button.

"It's not working!" Bridgette said as she frantically pushed it. B snapped his fingers and ran into the tool shed only to return with a pair of shears.

"You can't shear a sheep yet!" Gwen told B as he ran to a cow and swiftly cut the bell off. He threw it to Bridgette at the door and shook it hard. The animals slowly calmed down and followed the sound outside.

"Alright!" They cheered and high-fived their fellow teammates, Chester even changed back to his old Mike self.

"Let's win this!" DJ said as they ran outside with their supplies.

Raging Raccoons- Crops:

"No way I ain't going near those!" LeShawna whimpered as her and Violet hugged in fright of the large spiders.

"Come onnnnnnnn, you'll get voted off if we lose." Noah tried convincing them to take one for their team.

* * *

Confessional:

LeShawna- "No way! I'm allowed to have my fears and did you see those spiders! Not a chance!" She crosses her arms.

*Static*

* * *

"Hey, Dawn." Harold called out for her as he examined the plants they'd be harvesting.

"Yes, Harold?" Dawn asked looking away from terrified LeShawna and Violet.

"Your good with nature and all, think you can help?"

"Good idea! That's my baby!" LeShawna raised her arm agreeing to work as long as there weren't any spiders. Dawn nodded and approached the fields.

"Freak…" Scott grumbled watching her talk to the insects.

"You're a freak." Duncan walked next to him.

"Stop talking about yourself." Scott shot back at him. Duncan opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Izzy slammed into Scott from behind and knocked him over.

"Oops..." She pushed herself up and laughed.

"Woah, ha-ha guys I got some stuff to carry the crops!" Izzy held out 5 old baskets as Scott crawled off without being seen.

"Niceeee!" Geoff ran over and gave the crazy girl a high-five.

"The bugs don't want to leave…" Dawn said as she approached the rest of her team.

"Aren't you all nature-y and stuff? Tell them to leave! Or are you a fraud?" Noah pointed at her, accusing the moonchild.

"I wasn't-"

"Dawn, just make them leave!"

"Listen to me!" Dawn raised her voice slightly, everyone shut up even Scott in the distance turned around to watch.

"I was trying to say… The bugs don't want to leave because they are hungry! They want food so that's why they're eating the crops." She stated and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So, if we feed them something else… They'll go away?" Geoff put the pieces together. Scott found himself, smiling was it? When did he smile? Why was he smiling? He shook his head and his mouth feel back to its normal self. As his team gathered in a circle to discuss what to do, he headed off to observe the other teams.

* * *

Author crap: How was that for the first part of the first challenge? Review and tell me what you think, could be improved, and if you have ideas I'd love to hear them I actually have the whole story worked out from challenges, to countries, to elimination, to pairings, and to the winner but some challenges I'm not that into so I might replace them with your ideas. Don't expect every chapter to be updated this fast the first few will be updated pretty fast for a story of this length but that's because I have the first 3 episodes written out I just have to type (Which I do way to fast for my age) and throw in a few edits. Thanks for reading this it means a lot to me guys!


	3. Episode 1 Part 2 of 2

(Disclaimer 'cuz I probably should have one: Me no own Total Drama, or its characters! Those belong to the awesome creators. I only own Ivy, my friends own most Serenity, Emily, and Violet, I just did a few edits which were approved by them. Also, I own most of the challenges! Some in later on chapters are based off ones throughout the show.)

Reviewing reviews:

MrWanton: Lol I never thought of Scott always being attacked by animals… That might be a problem later on :D.

Cottontop: That's a good idea thanks and boy Brick and Bridgette would have big advantage in those huh?

Episode 1 Part 2/2: Not in Canada anymore

Fighting Ferrets- Chicken coop

"I'm in charge!" Heather demanded as she pointed to herself.

"I was a CIT, I should be!" Courtney elected herself to lead.

"Please ladies, a man should lead." Alejandro smirked as he placed a hand over his heart.

"No way we'd let any of you be in charge!" Eva yelled at them but they kept fighting.

"No wonder we're called the Fighting Ferrets…" Ivy sighed as she watched the three teammates fight with each other.

"Makes sense." Trent laughed at her joke.

"Maybe we should just leave them out. They'll just fight the whole time." Brick suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good idea, sir!" Trent chuckled as he saluted Brick a good job done.

"So that's the three of us, Justin, Lightning, Eva, and Anne Maria." Brick and Trent nodded and the three gathered the other four together.

"What do chickens eat?" Anne Maria asked as she sprayed her hair.

"Sha-seeds!" Lightning said snapping his fingers.

"Could we give them sunflower seeds? I saw some on our way here." Justin offered as he fluffed his hair while looking into his pocket mirror.

"I'll head down, sirs and ma'ams!" Brick ran off from where they came from.

"What about us?" Eva uncrossed her arms, placed them on her hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't Ivy and I see if we can find something to put the seeds and eggs in, you four can head down with him." Trent said, the four agreed. Eva and Lighting raced after Brick while Anne Maria and Justin walked casually in no rush at all. Ivy and Trent headed down to the tool shed to see what they could find. Sadly, the two could only find one basket and when they returned, Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather were waiting for them.

"Where were you guys?" Heather asked with her hands on her hips.

"Following Ivy's plan." Trent emphasized Ivy a little too much.

"Ivy's?" Alejandro asked as he looked at her.

"Were you once a CIT?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes my plan, and no."

"Sha-Back!" Lighting called, him, Eva, and Brick were back while Justin and Anne Maria were walking behind casually talking and working on their hair.  
"What's so great about her?" Courtney demanded needing to know why they thought she was better.

"She isn't bossy, annoying, flirtatious, or a witch!" Eva hissed still pissed which was her normal attitude.

"Let's just get those seeds and win already…" Heather blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. The team sat in a circle with the basket in the middle picking the seeds. _

Courtney- "They should have picked me! Or at least someone with more experience!" She slumped backwards crossing her arms before uncrossing them and pointing at the camera. "If we lose, she's so gone!"

Once they had enough they tossed seeds into the coop, too afraid to venture into the dark, rickety coop full of chickens as full of rage as Eva when she was booted off the island the second time. Ferrets waited a minute before anyone even opened their mouth; the only sound was Anne Maria's hairspray.

"So now we just…" Alejandro was interrupted at the sound of rapidly flapping wings and squawking.

"Oh crap what's going on in there?!" Justin asked nervously as he slowly backed up a few steps away from the noise.

"Something must be upsetting them!" Heather deducted.

"No I think they're having a party!" Alejandro hissed in a low voice at her.

"Lightning loves parties! We should have one once when win!" He smiled and let out a quick laugh.

"If, we win!" Anne Maria said now spraying some tan on her already tan self as she looked up worried at the jock.

Ivy- "Of course! That's why!"

*Static*

Courtney- "Gone!"

*Static*

Brick- "Pretty sure we just lost." He bites his button lip thinking about something then sighs. "Most of our team hates each other. I bet Chris purposely put them all together like that."

*Static*

Justin- "Maybe… I'm so gorgeous they are just jealous! Don't blame them." He laughs lightly and flashes a smile and wink at the camera before random poses.

*Static*

"Anne Maria, you spray!" Ivy yelled out over the noise at the Jersey reject.

"What 'bout it pasty? It's mine so don't think you can have any and quiet dem chickens down!" She replied still using the hissing spray.

"We can't you're causing the ruckus!" Trent yelled which only confused Anne Maria as to why they were yelling at her.

"Guys we need to stop yelling!" Heather yelled even though she was trying to convince everyone to stop yelling.

"You're yelling right now!" Alejandro yelled, everyone was soon yelling at each other to stop yelling. One of the chickens came out of the coop, no one realized it was outside. The chicken squawked and pecked at the closet person's feet.

"Ah!" Anne Maria screamed loudly at the bird and jumped into Justin's arms who fell to the jump under her weight. Chickens became running and flapping their wings about as they ran and attacked Ferrets.

"HOLY CRAPOLA!" Fighting Ferrets fought, well most defended themselves, against the birds. Eva did most of the saving by kicking and punching all the birds she could sending them flying into the air like Team Rocket.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Justin cried out running for his life while covering his face knocking into some of the others.

"Time's up campers! Report back and let's see what you got!" Chris announced over loudspeakers set up around the farm.

All teams:

"Now then, I think its pretty obvious that the Ducks win the first challenge!" Chris pointed to the team who were high-fiving, cheering, and even hugging each other.

Gwen- "I can't believe we've won the first challenge!" She cheers happily. "We're off to a great start!"

*Static*

"That leaves Raccoons and Ferrets. Raccoons, you managed to collect about ¼ of the crops due to the bites on them from those bugs and the dirt on others while Ferrets fought with each other and chickens. The worst part being, that they lost to them!" the other two teams laughed at the covered in feathers and scratches team.

"Ferrets, I'll see you at elimination tonight!" All Raccoons with the exception of Scott cheered while Ferrets groaned and pouted.

Scott- "Dammit!" He slams his fist into the wall. "I was hoping we'd somehow lose, when I saw the Ferret team they were picking seeds together! Not being mauled by chickens!" He sighs and drops his fist into his lap. "I distracted Dawn for a little bit by asking her some stuff about aura and meditating, even dropped some crops, and tripped others to make them drop and crush some of their crops!"

*Static*

"Now then, where the hell is Chef?!" Chris growled as he looked around. "When he gets here I'll give you all a quick tour before elimination." A large boat pulled up as Chris finished his sentence; it was rusty and run down but still somehow working. Chris waved his hand and the 30 teens followed him onboard. "Right now, we're in the café we're you'll eat the cruddy stuff Chef gives you!" There were three tables each able to sit 10 people. Moving down to the hall of the left, passing the kitchen were two doors, one on the right side and one further down. "The door on the right is the confessional; you should know what to do in it by down. The other door is just storage, boxes and crap like that." Chris ignored that room and they reentered the café, on the opposite side was yet another hall only shorter. "Down there is where Chef is steering this thing." Turning to the left the group went up a flight of stairs. "Ferret's you'll be in crumby 3rd class tonight." The room had two benches going down the sides until they hit the wall, looking a lot like 2nd and 3rd class from World Tour. More stairs were climbed to the next level. "Raccoons, you'll be here." There were two doors; one had 'Girls' written in messy handwriting, the other had 'Boys.' Inside both rooms there were old rickety bunk beds looking a lot like Island, Action, and Revenge of the Island. Another floor later they arrived to see 1st class from World Tour. "And here's the Ducks!"

"Wait, each class is just from one of your past seasons." Noah pointed out.

"So?" Chris raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Noah. "Is that a problem? 'Cuz, I can always give you the Plunge of Shame instead." Chris threatened smirking evilly, Noah shook his head and Chris backing up smiling. "Good!"

"What's the, Plunge of Shame?" Bridgette asked curious to see what the eliminated camper would have to face.

"You'll see soon surfy." Chris lead them up, passing a shiny, expensive looking locked door.

"What's that?" Violet asked pausing as she looked at the door.

"My room. No touchy." Chris said without even looking back and kept walking. The next room was a small, dome room covered with windows; no walls whatsoever except a small box like room that was sealed off.

"Here's elimination where one you will take the Plunge of Shame! You'll vote in that booth," Chris pointed to the sealed off room. "So if you aren't a Ferret. Scram!" Raccoons and Ducks left to their rooms as Ferrets took a seat on the bleachers. One by one they went into the room to pick who they wanted gone, starting with Heather and ending with Brick.

"Vote time!" Chef who was wearing a sailor girl's uniform far too tight and small causing many contestants to cover their eyes and gag, brought in a bait box and handed it to Chris. "If you get a bob," Chris opened the box and pulled out a red and white bait ball. "You're safe. Now then, the only person to not get a bob will take the first, Plunge of Shame! And can't come back, ever!"

"You ruined that in Total Drama Island when she came back along with that freak, Izzy." Courtney pointed to Eva who almost bit her hand off.

"I know, but I enjoy saying it." Chris shrugged and threw a few bobs. "Alejandro, Brick, Courtney, Eva, Justin, Lighting, and Trent!" Three remained; they glanced at each other nervously. "Heather!" Alejandro intercepted the shot and grabbed the bob, dropping it in between the seats. Heather flicked her head away from him, and he turned his away, although when he did she lifted her leg and kicked him sending him off the bleachers onto the floor.

"Ivy, you took charge of your team and lead them, to defeat. While Anne Maria, you caused the chicken attack that messed up your team and mainly, cost them the win. So, the first ever contestant taking the Plunge of Shame isssss…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ivy, I'm sorry…" Courtney jumped up gleaming and starting dancing around. "You're safe!" Chris laughed and tossed her the bob leaving Courtney in disbelief. "Got you there didn't I? Anne Maria, have a nice fall." One of the windows opened up and a plank slid out.

"I'll get'cha for this!" Anne Maria said to Ivy who only waved good-bye to her. She walked over near the plank, then darted back, grabbed Justin's shirt, and kissed him. Chef pulled her away from the shocked model and threw her into the water.

"Wasn't that dramatic? How will the Ferrets do next time? Can the Ducks start a winning streak? Are Duncan and Scott gonna fight away next episode? All this and more, next time on Total! Drama! Europe!"

Next time on Total Drama Europe:

A clip plays showing Cody talking to the whole cast and them all laughing. "Why is everyone laughing?" Another one shows Vito hitting on Serenity. "Has Vito moved on from Anne Maria?" Yet again another clip shows Duncan dragging Violet around a safe as he chases Scott. "Will these two ever call it quits?" Next clip plays showing Ivy and Izzy laughing crazily and beating Chef up. "And what's up with Ivy? Next time on," A quick clip of the teams in go-karts. "Total! Drama! Europe!"


	4. Episode 2 Part 1 of 2

(Disclaimer 'cuz I probably should have one: Me no own Total Drama, or its characters! Those belong to the awesome creators. I only own Ivy, my friends own most Serenity, Emily, and Violet, I just did a few edits which were approved by them. Also, I own most of the challenges! Some in later on chapters are based off ones throughout the show.)

Reviewing Reviews:

Coderrafan4: Sorry Sierra isn't in it, I apologize.

Kutiekat44: Thanks and here it is.

Mrwanton: Not many people seem to like Anne Maria, so yea she didn't stay in long in this one plus she's hard for me to write as. I don't do the whole Jersey girl thing well. Scott has some plans up his sleeve as do Alejandro. Don't worry about ranting I love to hear what you guys have to say and thanks.

Cottontop: Yea I did didn't I? Honestly, with her personality she seems like the kind of person who easily gets ticked off, so at points she will be like that but not all the time.

Redpony: Don't worry I get REALLY HYPER a lot so I didn't mind hyperactivity. I'm glad you like Ivy and the Duncan Scott hate will go on, far, there's even some more in this part, thanks.

* * *

Episode 2 Part 1/2: Break-Out

All teams headed down to the café for the disgusting thing Chris called food. Chef handed each contestant a bowl of slop, and sat down somewhere around the crumby café.

"So, who got the plunge last night?" Violet asked looking around.

"Anne Maria." Tired Ivy yawned and dropped her face into her breakfast.

"Glad she's gone, never liked the Jersey girl." Serenity said taking a bite of her slop only to spit it out.

"I liked her!" Lightning pointed his spoon at Serenity before continuing to search for protein.

"But she likes me can't blame her." Justin laughed.

"Princess not eating?" Duncan leaned down and asked Violet.

"For your information, I already ate." She told the criminal and he walked off.

"She woke up early, we had breakfast together eh." Ezekiel said rubbing his sore foot.

"Still hurts?" DJ asked pushing the slop away.

"He did drop a sickle on it." Dawn reminded them as she uncrossed her legs done with meditating for now. The teenagers sat in silence for a minute, the only sounds were more Bridgette and Geoff making out and Jo, Brick, and Eva having an eating contest.

"It was so freaky though!" Cody told Mike and Zoey as the three entered the café.

"What was?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at her teammate.

"Cody's dream." Zoey answered as she went to get her breakfast.

"Do explain." LeShawna said bored out of her mind.

"Well," Cody felt all eyes staring at him. "For some reason…" He gulped and looked down at the ground. "I was in a tutu." The whole room instantly erupted with laughter; a few even fell of their seats, Duncan being one of these people. As the laughter died down, Cody continued. "A bunch of dark figures were around me, also in tutus. Most were to my side or behind me but two were in front, someone big and someone much smaller. Then, everyone started…. Dancing. I stayed put, not knowing what to do when suddenly, the smaller figure up front said my name and I woke up." He explained refusing to make eye-contact with anyone.

"Ummm….?" No on really knew what to say about the strange dream.

"Challenge time!" An intern kicked the door open and Chris jumped in, trying to act like he had kicked the door.

"Where are we going? Switzerland?" Noah rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Actually, yes we are!"

"How'd you know what? Teach me your ways!" Harold begged a shocked Noah.

"What's the challenge?" Geoff asked detaching himself for Bridgette.

"You're gonna do some robbing today!" Chris smiled leaning back and forth on his heels.

"Woah rob?!" Bridgette asked shocked.

"This is my kind of challenge!" Duncan laughed confidently.

"Ahem, as I was saying, you and your team first must break out, and then get as much money as you can stuff. From there you need to steal go-karts from Chef and ride them down to the finish line. The winning team will be decided by your time, money, and how many make it back." Chris explained.

"So, it's like the bank robbing challenge from Action?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"Combined with Grand Chef Auto from Revenge." Dawn pointed out.

"Yup. But this time, it's much harder. Not to mention more entertaining for me." Chris chuckled.

"Oh yeah, how?" Eva asked after she finished her so called food.

"You'll see." Chris said as the boat slammed into something, everyone fell onto the floor, even Chris did. "Dammit Chef!" He stood and brushed himself off. "Oh well, follow me kiddies!" Everyone followed Chris outside into the warm sunlight.

"Hey look! Those must be the Swiss Alps!" Noah pointed to the large set of mountains. Suddenly, some kind of smoke bomb set off covering the cast.

"What the-?" Everyone coughed and gagged as it entered their lungs leaving them with no air. They all collapsed, knocked out cold.

Ducks:

Cody woke up first, he'd experienced a direct fart from Owen when he fell asleep on his butt, this was nothing for him. His eyes flickered open and scanned his surroundings, nearby lay his teammates sprawled out across the very small room. He slowly sat his and rubbed his temples trying to remember what had happened. "Anyone else up? Or, know where we are and what's going on?" No response, great. Cody stood and his head was only around a foot below the ceiling. "Crap this place is small, poor DJ." Spotting Mike he ran over to his passed out body. "Mi-Ugh!" Cody felt his foot hit something and he tripped landing on top of Mike, forming a 't'. The tripped on figure winced and curled into a ball, holding their hurt stomach. Mike mumbled something that Cody didn't' hear and probably didn't care much about. "Mike wake up!" He shook him awake not bothering to fix his shirt as he went to the teammate he had tripped on, Emily. Ezekiel, DJ, Jo, and Bridgette woke up right afterwards. Serenity woke up from the noise and opened her eyes seeing a smirking Mike staring at her, his chin resting on his palm.

"Hey'a beautiful." Serenity's face turned red as she realized Mike was actually Vito!

"Mike, Vito, whoever you are stop flirting!" Jo told him as she helped wake Gwen up with Bridgette. B grabbed Vito and stuffed him back into his shirt.

"Eh, what's going on?" Ezekiel asked looking around at the walls.

"I think we're in a safe… But the lock is inside." Gwen pointed to the giant lock. Jo rolled up her sleeves and began punching it, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Bridgette talked strategy, B watched Jo beat the lock trying to figure what the code could be, Cody helped Emily while apologizing, and Mike did the same to a still red Serenity.

* * *

Mike- "Crap crap crap! What have I done?" He says dropping his head into his hands. "Thank goddess B saved me-Vito-her-us." He stared blankly into the camera then facepalmed.

* * *

"Seems like everyone is awake-wait… Nope everyone's up." A loud speaker filled with the voice of Chris boomed.

"WHATS UP WITH THIS CHRIS?!" Jo yelled as she slammed another fist into the lock.

"I don't think he can hear…"

"It's your challenge Jo! I one I explained and all like an hour ago." Bridgette stopped talking as Chris's voice cut over hers. "So, you should remember and if you don't then to bad!" Chris laughed evilly as he clicked the OFF button. This, was going to be fun.

Raccoons:

"You almost done with the locks?" Geoff asked as he sat against the cold wall with his hat covering most of his face.

"Don't interrupt they need it to be quiet." LeShawna hushed him as Harold and Noah worked on the lock.

"Let me try!" Duncan smirked as he spun his closed pocket knife around.

"No you're too stupid." Scott put simply, Duncan opened his mouth but was cut off by Dawn.

"Stop arguing already." She said as she brushed off her skirt.

"And why should we?" Scott kicked Duncan in the shin.

"You freckled bastard!" Duncan lunged forward as Violet quickly grabbed a hold of his waist from behind trying to stop him.

"You two! Knock it off seriously!" Zoey groaned irritated. Scott just laughed as he ran around the room while Duncan ran after dragging Violet around with him.

"GUYS!" LeShawna yelled and tripped both men. "We need to focus!"

Ferrets:

Eva, Lightning, and Brick attacked the lock with all their strength to try to break it while Justin, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, and Ivy sat against the back wall.

"Shouldn't we try like, guessing the lock number?" Justin suggested jabbing his thumb towards the three working on the lock.

"That'd take way too long." Heather answered looking at her nails that she had manicured right before coming here.

"Aw, did princess chip a nail?" Alejandro smirked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do all playboys say princess?" Courtney asked resting her head on her knees.

"Miss Duncan do ya princess?" Justin asked as he flexed his muscles. She flicked her head the other way and went over to the others.

"Next time Justin." Trent assured him as Courtney left; he sighed and put his arms down.

"Sha-Damn it won't break!" Lightning said as his fist collided yet again. Ivy giggled and tried copying what Justin had just done.

"Look I'm Justin!" She burst out laughing confusing the others.

"She seems crazier than normal." Heather shook her head at her.

"She could be claustrophobic so she's panicking." Alejandro shrugged as she put her hand on the handprint on Trent's shirt.

"My hand fits!" she laughed as Trent nervously moved her hand taking it in his and pushed it back it her.

* * *

Trent- He looked around with his eyebrow raised. "Seriously did she get high? Or is she just doing something really smart that we don't know… Like Izzy!" He snaps his fingers then realizes what he said. "Oh shit…"

* * *

"Man this door is hard." Eva grumbled as she kicked the lock, even Courtney was now fighting with them.

"Oooh let me try!" Ivy skipped over and pushed them aside.

"Ivy-" She turned it around a few times and it clicked open. The others just stared shocked for a minute before Lightning spoke up,

"Nice job crazy girl!" He ran out as the others shrugged and followed him outside.


	5. Episode 2 Part 2 of 2

(Disclaimer 'cuz I probably should have one: Me no own Total Drama, or its characters! Those belong to the awesome creators. I only own Ivy, my friends own most Serenity, Emily, and Violet, I just did a few edits which were approved by them. Also, I own most of the challenges! Some in later on chapters are based off ones throughout the show.)

Reviewing Reviews:

Mrwanton: Yea, this will happen every challenge. Chris will explain it at end of much shorter chapter than normal.

* * *

Episode 2 Part 2/2: Break-Out

Raccoons:

"You can do it!" Violet and Zoey cheered together.

"Almost… Just a little more…" Noah mumbled quietly to Harold and himself.

"Got it!" Harold happily said as the lock clicked open.

"Awesome let's go and win this!" Violet cheered running out with the others to the open safe where Fighting Ferrets were stuffing money in bags.

"We've got to catch up!" Zoey said determined as they ran in and began shoving money into their bas. The last lock clicked open and Emily dashed out yelling,

"FREEDOM!" The Ferrets ran outside and the remaining teams got their money, Raccoons ran out after them followed by to Ducks towards the carts.

Ferrets:

The team ran outside, a long, twisty path led down a mountain. Chef stood guarding the go-karts waiting to be stolen.

"How will we get past them? I offer to distract him if there isn't a better plan!" Brick volunteered.

"Let's beat him!" Eva cracked her knuckles.

"I wanna fight Cheffy!" Ivy raised her hand and pivoted, she ran with both arms stretched out behind her back. She jumped up in crane pose; Chef grunted and lifted his arm to block. Her foot hit his arm and she pushed against it springing her backwards. She landed on two feet and turned her head, she smiled crazily at her team before returning to fighting Chef as her teammates hopped in the go-karts and took off.

Ducks:

By the time they exited the Ferrets were already gone, except Ivy who was avoiding a punch from Chef. Raccoons were hopping in their go-karts and taking off.

"Come on let's go!" Gwen yelled and ran towards an available go-kart.

"Ahahahaha! This is fun!" Izzy laughed as she jumped on Chef's back and started hitting his face and pounding on his head. Raccoons hopped in the karts and started down the mountain.

"These go-karts suck!" Bridgette said as she drove next to DJ.

"Course they do! Chris is so cheap…" DJ said scared.

"This is just like Mario Kart!" Cody exclaimed dodging some spilled oil. Mike swerved, almost hitting Cody in the process.

"Be careful!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't lose any money1" Jo yelled to the team before she barely missed a popped tire.

"Are we getting shot at?!" Emily panicked scared. B's cart turned to its side on 2 wheels as he avoided a bomb.

"Holy-" Ivy pushed Ezekiel and his cart flipped over sending his money flying. Serenity passed by a ruined cart.

"Chris really went to town on these things-TURTLE!" Her cart hit the shell and spun until she was off track and hit a tree.

"Serenity!" Mike skidded to a stop near her.

"Don't stop we can get her later we need to win!" Jo yelled at him but he ignored her.

"You alright?" Mike helped her into his cart.

"Yea thanks now let's go!" Mike slammed his foot on gas and continued with his team towards the finish line.

All teams:

Ferrets and Raccoons waited at the finish line, both teams missing at least one player. Ducks plus Ivy came into view and crossed the finish line with relief.

"Let's see here… Today's winning team is… Ferrets!" Said team cheered and high fived each other. "Ducks, you made good money and most of you crossed so you're safe! As for Raccoons, you're voting someone out." Raccoons groaned Scott actually quietly chuckled.

"Wooohooooo!" Izzy laughed as her go-kart crossed the finish line almost running over Chris and dragging a tied up Chef behind it.

"Oh, and Chef!" Chef looked up at Chris pissed as he looked down at him smiling while a few interns starting untying the large man and another one grabbed Ivy.

"Take her to the infirmary for her medicine; I'm almost positive it was her breakfast this morning."

"Wait, her breakfast is why crazy girl was crazy?" Lightning asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" The crew shook their heads confused. "Oh… Well, every morning to make one team's challenge more interesting, one breakfast will have something extra added into it. The extra ingredient will cause something to happen to its victim; in this case, she went bonkers but at same time brought up her IQ so that's why she solved the lock in seconds!" He took a deep breath after the long explanation. Everyone looked at each other confused; Chris let out a sigh and put it simply. "There's one breakfast every challenge day that will change someone with some side-effect."

"Oooohhhhhhh…."

Raccoons:

Scott- "All according to plan… I need to work harder to conceal my sabotage this season, but for this season, I have some plans tucked up my sleeves…" He scratches his chin and wonders who to vote.

"I only have 9 bobs, the passenger who doesn't receive this fishing bait, will take the Plunge of Shame!" The window slid open revealing a plank. "LeShawna, Noah, Zoey, Dawn, Geoff, Violet, Harold, and Duncan! You guys are safe!" 8 bobs were thrown leaving only one bob and two people. "The last bob goes too,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scott! Izzy, you're gone! Not the best idea to leave your team behind and let the enemy get ahead." Izzy shrugged, and ran up to the plank. She jumped, up, down, and then sprang in the air.

"Woohooooooo!" She yelled diving in.

"How was that? The drama, fighting, explosions, turtle shells! All this and more, next time on Total! Drama! Europe!"

* * *

Next time on Total Drama Europe:

A clip shows the campers all shivering in the snow. "We've landed in the snowy country of Finland!" Team Raccoon is shown gathered around something and cheering, with LeShawna hugging Harold. "Has Harold won the challenge for his team? Or lost it all?" Chef is seen wearing one of those girly santa costumes. "And what the hell is Chef wearing?! All this and more next time on, Total Drama Europe!"

Note: Hory shet this is late and WAYYYYYYY shorter than I wanted... My cousin came down and I've been spending a lot of time with her and the new members of our family... Babies! That are rabbits! Hehehe you thought I meant like human babies nope. Izzy was really hard to kick out she's one of my all time favorites, but you'll see her eventaully in the TDE aftermath dun dun dunnnnnn! Anyway I'll work harder on the next chapter and it should be up in a few days thanks for waiting!


	6. Episode 3 Part 1 of 2

**(Disclaimer 'cuz I probably should have one: Me no own Total Drama, or its characters! Those belong to the awesome creators. I only own Ivy, my friends own most of Serenity, Emily, and Violet, I just did a few edits which were approved by them. Also, I own most of the challenges! Some in later on chapters are based off ones throughout the show.)**

* * *

**Reviewing reviews:**

**Total drama rocks: Thank you for that… lovely spam.**

**MrWanton: E-Scope is one of my favorites, Zoey won't stay as long as she did in season 4 don't worry.**

**Cottontop: Yea those personalities really are a problem for Mike**

**Cottontop: Izzy really is a lot cooler but it's for an idea later**

* * *

Episode 3 Part 1 of 2: Next Top Santa

"S-sir? Why is C-Chef dressed up as…..? T-That?" Brick asked the host questionably while trying not to shiver.

"For today's challenge of course!" Chris laughed then turned to his side where Chef was staring at him and jumped. "C-Chef!" He was staring at the host; wearing one of those girly Santa outfits far too small, scarring children, teens, adults, and the elderly everywhere.

"W-What is the challenge a-anyway?" LeShawna shivered from the cold air rushing around the cast.

"M-More importantly, w-where the h-hell are we? D-Don't we get something to keep w-warm with?!" Heather hissed at Chris.

"We're in, Finland! And no." Chris smirked and watched as the teens groaned and complained. "But don't worry; we'll be going inside soon!" Once complaining teens cheered happily. "Now, let's have a little competition. The winning team gets an advantage in the main challenge!"

"Competition? I'll kick all you're asses I never lose!" Jo threw her fist in the air.

"Sha-Please! Lightning never loses!"

"You lost to me in the first episode of Revenge!"

"That didn't count!"

"Ahem! If man-lady and sha-idiot are done…"

"Hey!" They both complained to the host upset and pissed.

"The challenge is simple, find the toy factory! Chef and I will head to it now and blow a horn every few minutes to signal you in the right direction. Beware, there are wild animals here and they won't like the blow horn disturbing them." Chris smirked and hopped on a snowmobile. "See you soon!" With that, the two drove off into the snow.

Ducks:

They raced after the snow mobile through the pounding snow alongside the other teams.

"Come on we need to be quick before the snow covers the tracks!" Jo yelled to her team as she led them and the first horn blew.

"Man I hate snow! It's so freakin' c-cold and hard to run through!" Serenity complained as she ran not far behind Jo.

"Aw come on, didn't you love playing in the snow as a child?" Bridgette asked the brunette who shook her head. "Oh…" Serenity ran ahead farther to avoid a ton of personal questions of why.

"Thanks DJ for helping me, but I can run you know." Ezekiel told him as DJ gave him a piggy back ride through the snow.

"No problem and I don't mind carrying you. This snow is pretty thick so it's hard to run; we don't want to pressure you or anything." DJ told the home schooled teenage.

Ezekiel: "It was really nice of DJ to help me and all," He frowns "But I can manage just fine! Do I look that weak?" He asked the camera with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, I'm fine." Ezekiel hopped down and ran next to DJ. "Told ya, eh." DJ smiled and nodded happy to see his teammate was healed.

"So, Mike, I have a question." Cody said to Mike who was running next to him.

"Hm? What is it Cody?"

"What happened to you and Zoey?" Mike looked down, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Cody felt bad for asking it but the two weren't really acting the same anymore, something was up.

"Oh sorry! U-Uh, so how do you like the team?" He asked trying to change the unwanted subject.

"Oh, well I think we have some really nice people so I hope there won't be a ton of fighting and drama." Cody nodded listening to what Mike was saying. "Then again, Jo will be a pain again. She might mean well, but her cutthroat attitude isn't helping. We need encouragement and motivation! Not threatening and harsh treatment!"

"I agree with you there, I watched the season back home and she really wasn't one of my favorites." Cody shook his head.

"So, your thoughts on the team?" Mike asked his friend.

"Oh, well I agree with what you said. We have some really great people, we're a mixture while the other teams just fight and are full of either brains or brawn."

"Plus, we have Gwen." Mike wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Cody. "Huh? Huh huh?" Cody laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"Did Cody just say, I don't know? About trying to have Gwen, as a girlfriend?" Mike asked shocked and confused. "What's that all about?"

"N-Nothing don't worry about it!" Cody quickly replied and ran up ahead leaving Mike to think.

* * *

Mike: 'Something is going on with Cody… We all know how he's had a major crush on Gwen and she's not with Trent or Duncan anymore! I wonder…" He scratches his chin in thought.

* * *

Raccoons:

Raccoons were the farthest behind of the teams. Duncan and Scott raced each other as they were leading the team but made sure they were still with their team.

"Why can't they stop fighting, even for ONE challenge?" Violet complained to Dawn as they kept a steady pace.

"Judging by their auras they'll stay rivals for quiet some time." Dawn said as she jogged next to the redhead.

"You don't need to read their auras to know that." Both of them laughed agreeing.

"Your aura is a light blue, are you sad or regretting something?" Dawn asked tilting her head as she looked at Violet who let out a sigh.

"You're really good at aura reading aren't you?" Dawn nodded and gave her a small smile and she awaited her answer. "Well, I'm glad I came here but I can get homesick easily, plus I'm all the way in Finland! They're back in New York…" Violet looked down sadly as she remembered her parents and younger sister.

"I see…" Dawn said understanding, she also missed her family and animal friends back home. "Well, I have a feeling that soon your aura won't be blue anymore, instead it will turn to pink!" Dawn giggled which caused Violet to slightly worry.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly not knowing about aura colors.

"Nothing~" Dawn jogged ahead farther to talk to Zoey and LeShawna as yet another horn blew.

"Hey, Violet!" Violet looked behind her to see Noah and Harold.

"What is it?" She slowed down a bit so they could talk.

"Is it just me, or is Noah acting…..Well…." Harold nodded his head towards the bookworm. He was running but his legs were wobbly and going everywhere as he ran, he had a strangely wide smile plastered on his face and he kept chuckling deeply and darkly to himself.

"Didn't Chris say something about breakfast making you go crazy?" Violet asked him, Harold snapped his finger together.

"That's it! His must have been the messed up druggy one!" Noah chuckled louder and dashed ahead somehow. "Wow that's, actually really scary."

All teams:

All teams finally reached their destination, a large, multi-colored toy factory with paintings of Santa and small elves dressed in green holding presents.

"Finally you all made it! Geesh that took FAR too long…" Chris sighed and shook his head.

"So, what do we win?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow. Chris tossed them all soft and cozy winter jackets and ice skates.

"Jackets and ice skates? But aren't we going inside?" LeShawna asked confused on why they got what they got.

"Yes LeShawna we are! Come on in!" Chris opened the door to reveal a snow and ice covered toy factory with only one spot that was ice free which had Chef sitting in a chair and an empty one labeled – Chris on the other.

"It's worse then outside!" Gwen complained to the host who took the empty seat and a sip of hot chocolate.

"Ya, I know. You all have 20 minutes to come up with a toy idea and build it. Then, you must prove how it is the best toy out of the 3 that will be built. You can use anything you find in the factory, it may be small but there's, probably something." Chris shrugged and pointed to three separate rooms. One had a picture of a duck above the door, the other had a raccoon, and the other a ferret. "I'm pretty sure you can tell which room is where you'll bring your supplies and build the toy in. Now, go!" The three teams rushed off to their rooms to discuss a plan. Raccoons and Ducks had some slips and falls but most just slid across the ice and ran over the snow while the Ferrets easily moved around dodging the fallen bodies and piles of snow towards their room.


	7. Episode 3 Part 2 of 2

**(Disclaimer 'cuz I probably should have one: Me no own Total Drama, or its characters! Those belong to the awesome creators. I only own Ivy, my friends own most of Serenity, Emily, and Violet, I just did a few edits which were approved by them. Also, I own most of the challenges! Some in later on chapters are based off ones throughout the show and maybe some readers who request certain ones done.)**

**Reviewing Reviews:**

**MrWanton: Thanks, no actually every morning one breakfast contains some… extra things that'll make you a little loopy and Noah was the victim this time.**

**Coconutsandpanda: It's really fun writing about their rivalry!**

**Cottontop: Indeed it is creepy, be happy that it wasn't stuck in your mind the whole time you were typing it out. **

Episode 3 Part 2 of 2: Next Top Santa

Ferrets:

Alejandro: Alright, we need a toy idea and we need it fast! Anyone? *Looks around at teammates*

Courtney: Shouldn't we search first to see what we can find then bring it here and decide?

Brick: Good call ma'am. *Salutes*

Alejandro: Alright, so let's split up and search! There's 9 of us so 3 groups of 3?

*Everyone nods*

*Confessional*

Courtney: My next move will be tricky but I think with Heather on my side it might work… Might.

*End confessional*

Courtney: I'll go with Ivy and Heather! *Raises hand and smiles*

Ivy and Heather: Uh… Ok?

*The three skate out*

Justin: I'll stick with my ol' pal Trent here. *Points thumb towards the musician*

Trent: I'm cool with that.

Lightning: What about sha-Lightning?

Eva: I'll take the big guys. *Skates out*

Brick: *Follows her*

Lightning: *Stays still, not realizing she meant him too*

Eva: LIGHTNING!

Lightning: Oh you meant sha-me! *Laughs and skates out*

Alejandro: Guess I'm with you two.

*The remaining three skate out to start their search*

Ducks:

*DJ, Bridgette, and Gwen*

DJ: *Searching through a crate* You know what would be really adorable?

Bridgette: Geoff as a baby?

Gwen: I doubt that is the right answer Bridgette. *Opens lid of an ice covered box*

DJ: Well, that might be true but that wasn't what I was thinking of…

Bridgette: Oh, well what did you mean? *Looks around room to see where to search next*

DJ: If we made a stuffed animal! Like, a cute little baby animal or something.

Gwen: That's actually a pretty good idea! I wonder if there's a stuffing machine around here somewhere…

*Mike, Cody, and Ezekiel*

Ezekiel: *Pulls tarp off of something* Hey guys! Look what I found!

*Mike and Cody walk over*

Cody: It's, kinda….

Mike: Icy? And what is it anyway? *Taps machine, lights flicker on it for a second then go black again*

Ezekiel: Think we could use it? *Rests arm on top of the machine*

Cody: I say it's worth a try, come on let's bring it back!

*Ezekiel skates backwards as he pulls it and Mike and Cody skate forward as they push*

*B, Jo, Emily, and Serenity*

Jo: Ew, what's with a tiny girly dresses? *Throws a box full of small clothing ideas away*

Serenity: Hey! We could use those for a toy! *Bends down and starts picking them up*

Emily: We should make a doll! Or an animal! *Sees a ballerina outfit and picks it up, admiring it for a few second before putting it in the box*

B: *Looks in the box and nods*

Jo: Alright, we can skate it back we've wasted enough time and we need to start making that toy! *Picks up a small box and skates toward the room*

Serenity, Emily and B: *Shrug and follow after her*

*Confessional:

Emily: I-I wasn't admiring the ballerina outfit! *Crosses arms* I just wasn't paying attention and happened to be holding it in my hand!

*End confessional*

Raccoons:

*Duncan, Scott, and Violet*

Duncan: Why the hell did I agree to this… *Searching through some boxes*

Scott: How the hell should I know?

Violet: *Sighs*

*Confessional*

Violet: In case, Chris, doesn't show the earlier moment of our team picking out who goes with who… I suggested those idiots be on the same team. You know, to try to get them to work together! *Drops head in hands* Not the best idea.

*End confessional*

Violet: You guys need to work together that's why!

Both boys: *Stick tongue out at her*

Violet: So immature…

*Harold, Noah, and Geoff*

Noah: *Looks into a box and falls in*

*Confessional*

Noah: *Smiles widely and gives a double thumbs up to the camera*

*End of confessional*

Geoff: *Facepalm* Harold, he did it, AGAIN! *Brings Noah out of the box*

Harold: Gosh! *Walks over to see how they're doing* Thanks for the help with him by the way.

Geoff: No problem dude, we should be getting back soon though.

Harold: Yea, but we need something to bring back. I don't want to go back empty handed! *Holds both hands out*

Noah: *Laughs drunkenly and throws some small machine parts into Harold's hands*

Harold: *Gasp* We can totally use these to make a killer robot!

Geoff: *Laughs and raises his fist in the arm* Alright! Now let's get back to our team! Woohoo!

All three: *Skate back to where there team was, both helping Noah*

Geoff: Um… You don't mean killer literally do you?

*LeShawna, Dawn, and Zoey*

Zoey: Is it normal for a toy factory to have a ton of random wigs in it?

Dawn: Diffidently not normal, why do you ask? *Walks over to her and follows her eyes* Oh. That's why.

LeShawna: Huh? What is it? *Sees a box full of wigs and other accessories* Well. Alright then…

Dawn: Well, they probably made lots of dolls and such.

Zoey: *Lifts up a short black wig* I wonder…

Ferrets:

*Courtney, Heather, and Ivy*

Heather: *Pulls Courtney aside to other end of a room* Remind me again why you brought me into this group?!

Courtney: I can't remind you if I haven't told you.

Heather: *Stomps foot* Just tell me then!

Courtney: You saw Total Drama Revenge of the Island right?

Heather: *Nods*

Courtney: We're going to pull a Scott. *Smirks*

Heather: A Scott? I refuse to scoop to his level. *Shakes head and turns around*

Courtney: Wait! *Grabs her wrist* Don't you want her gone?

Heather: 'Course I do! But why can't we just convince the others to vote for her? She almost got out last time!

Courtney: We need to lose a challenge first to vote her out. *Rolls eyes*

Heather: …Fine! Just tell me the plan already.

*Confessional*

Heather: I have to admit, it was a pretty decent plan. *Smirks* Good-bye Ivy~

*End confessional*

*Eva, Lightning, and Brick*

Eva: Find anything? *Pushes aside a box and skates towards another*

Lightning: Sha-Nothing!

Brick: Nothing ma'am!

Eva: *Sighs* There's freakin' nothing here in this dumb place! *Kicks a box and it breaks open, revealing some toy parts*

Lightning: Damn! Sha-strong girl found something!

Eva: I have a name!

Lightning: I have one too!

Brick: As a team we need to stick together and not fight! *Picks up some toy parts* Well, we are supposed to build a toy.

*Alejandro, Trent, and Justin*

Alejandro: *Mumbling to self* How did I get stuck with these-

Trent: Alejandro we found something!

Alejandro: *Puts on a fake smile and turns* Hm? What did you find?

Justin: This little red outfit, looks like it'd belong to a fat toy. *Holds it up questionably*

Trent: He means Santa. *Sighs*

Alejandro: That could be useful… There really isn't much left for us to work with and we need to be getting back soon. Let's head back.

*Everyone starts skating back*

Justin: *Sees B, Jo, Emily, and Serenity skating and heading a box* Hey, if we're gonna make a Santa toy, shouldn't we have his hat?

Trent: That would be incredibly helpful.  
Alejandro: *Notices the box Jo is holding has a red hat by the top, he smirks. Carefully he skates by, very close to Jo who is going the opposite direction and grabs the hat.* Gotcha.

All teams:

Chris: Alright! Prepare to reveal your creations! First up, the Ducks! *Points to a small stage where the ducks stand*

Bridgette: The Ducks have created a snuggly teddy-bear!  
DJ: *Holds it up*  
Everyone: *Claps*  
Emily: This brown teddy-bear has a stylish pink ribbon wrapped around it's neck and is extremely soft.  
DJ: *Hands it to Chris*

Chris: *Pokes it a few times before squeezing it in hands* It is pretty soft although the ribbon could be in better condition and, it's cold! *Shakes it around and tosses it back to them* I give it a 7!  
Ducks: *Cheer*  
Chris: Alright, let's have Ferrets up next!  
Duncan: I thought it was always Ducks, Raccoons, and then Ferrets!  
Chris: Nope! I'm changing it up this time! *Laughs*  
Ferrets: *All walk on stage*  
Trent: The Ferrets have made a Santa doll since well, we all acted as Santa and/or his elves to make toys for Christmas a.k.a. Chris! *Holds it out*  
Chris: Interesting… A toy, seemingly well made in honor of this challenge… I like it! *Smiles* I give it a 9!  
Ferrets: *Cheer*

Chris: Finally, let's see what the Raccoons have got! All they need is an 8 to stay safe and a 10 to get 1st class! Can they do it?  
Raccoons: *Walk up on stage*

Harold: Ahem. *Brings from behind his back a robot Chris*  
Chris: *Gasp*  
Zoey: Our team has made a robot toy that looks like Chris, he walks, and…. That's actually really it. *Shrugs*  
Chris: A robotic toy of me? But, does it work? *Raises eyebrow*  
Harold: *Puts it in ground and pulls out a remote control. He presses a few buttons and nothing happens.*  
Geoff: *Whispering to Geoff* Now would be a great time to make it walk to Chris!  
Harold: I'm trying! *Presses the buttons again and it explodes*

*Confessional*  
Harold: *Sighs* Great… Good-bye one million!  
*End confessional*  
Chris: Well… Since you just lost your toy you lose! Ferrets come in first and Ducks are safe from elimination!  
Ferrets and Ducks: *Cheer*  
Raccoons except Harold: *Look angrily at Harold*  
*Confessional*  
Courtney: So Ivy lasts another challenge…. But she won't last the next. *Smiles darkly at the camera*  
*End confessional*

Elimination:

Chris: Raccoons, you how does it feel to be back here for the second time in a row?  
Scott: It sucks…  
Chris: *Laughs* I bet it does. Now, *Lifts up box of bobs* I have only 8 bobs, 8 of you will stay, 1 will jump into the freezing water! Bobs go to Dawn, Zoey, Geoff, LeShawna, Zoey, Violet, Duncan, and Scott!  
Mentioned teens: *Look relived they aren't going home and catch the bobs*  
Chris: Now, will it be Noah the psycho? Or Harold the robotic idiot? *Lifts up final bob* The final bob goes to…

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Noah! *Tosses him the last bob*  
Noah: *Bob hits him in the head and he falls backwards*  
Harold: *Sighs* I was hoping I would have stayed longer… *Gets up*

LeShawna: *Kisses him on the cheek* Bye baby. *Waves*  
Harold: *Takes a deep breath and dives into the water below*  
Chris: Well wasn't that dramatic? Will Courtney get Ivy to take the plunge? Will anyone's secret be revealed? I'm not very sure! But we'll see next time on Total! Drama! Europe!

*Next time on Total Drama Europe*

Chris: Next time on Total Drama Europe! We've landed in the chocolate-famous country of Belgium!  
Team Raccoons: *Carrying supplies to their kitchen*  
Chris: With Raccoons having two loses in a row, can they pull out a win? Or, will they be stuck in loser class again?

Courtney and Ivy: *Attacking each other with hard chocolates*

Chris: Have Duncan and Scott started a trend?

Jo and Serenity: *Looking threateningly at each other*  
Chris: I think so! But we'll see in the next episode of Total! Drama! Europe!

**Guess whose back? Back again? Chazzy's back! Tell a friend!  
Haha alright so again sorry for the wait and I think you probably noticed the different style of writing. I would hope you did. Well, it's MUCH easier to write like this, heck I wrote 9 pages! That's a pretty good amount I think. So, probably will be writing it like this I'm used to it and all so yea… (I do rp with my America from Hetalia page)  
Oh, and before I forget I've made a theme song for TDE! It will be up next chapter for the new episode of Belgium! So stay tuned I'll most likely be posting episodes on the weekend since school is starting tomorrow *Le gasp* Wish this loner luck and see you all soon!**


	8. Episode 4 Part 1 of 2

**Episode 4: Dipped in Chocolate**

Trent: So, what do you think our next challenge will be?

Justin: Hopefully something that won't ruin my model face, hair, chest, biceps, abs-

Lightning: Mainly your sha-everything?

Justin: *Nods* Pretty much.

Heather: Doubtful, Chris always enjoys us getting hurt. It brings up the rating.

Alejandro: It also makes him happy; he enjoys seeing us in pain. *Rolls eyes and picks up some kind of strange bacon* How can you mess up food this badly?!

Serenity: *Walking by* He could win the Olympics for worse tasting food! *Sits down with team*

Bridgette: *Laughs* Nice one Serenity. *Holds up hand for highfive*

Serenity: *Looks at her with blank expression* No thanks. *Takes a bite of burnt toast*

Gwen: *Whispers to Bridgette* Don't think too much about her attitude, she could have social issues, or maybe a bad past?

Mike: Hm… *Places hand on chin and makes a 'thinking' face*

Confessional:

Mike- I kinda… Over heard Gwen talking to Bridgette, I wonder if either of those are true? *Thinks about it* Hm… *Looks back to camera* What? It's just for the team!

Noah: *Places hand on forehead* Ugh, my head kills…

Geoff: Well, you did fall a ton of times. *Shrugs* Most involved falling head first into a frozen box. *Chuckles a bit*

Noah: *Rolls eyes* So I got breakfast-ed? At least I shouldn't get hit again. *Lifts up spoon*

Dawn: Noah… You do realize it's randomized every time, right?

Noah: *Spits it out over Geoff* BLEUGH! *Sees Geoff* Heh, sorry…

Chris: Victims! I mean, contestants! We're almost to our next destination! So finish up your breakfast and get ready, it's gonna get hot! *Laughs as he walks out*

Violet: … Well, apparently we are going somewhere warm? *Shrugs*

LeShawna: Who knows what's going on in his mind?

Chris: Welcome, to the chocolate country of Belgium! We'll be here for your challenge today!

Noah: Because we'd totally be stopping at a random country for no reason…

Chris: Sarcastic Noah! Your sarcasm isn't helping, but your cooking skills will! That is, if you have any.

Emily: What do you mean? Are we having a cooking challenge?

Chris: Not just any cooking challenge, Emily, a chocolate one! Each team selects one person to lead your cooking team, while the rest will prepare a chocolate dessert of your choice! Or chocolate desserts! Whatever floats your chocolate boat!

Alejandro: Isn't it just your boat?

Chris: There's an exception this time. Now, let's get inside! *Leads the group into a building, three large kitchens sit side by side* One is for Ducks, one for Raccoons, and finally one for the Ferrets. Interns are finishing up bringing supplies into your kitchens, so talk out here and elect your leaders.

**Ducks:**

Jo: As much as I want too and should be leader, I'm not really a… Cooking master. *Sighs and points to DJ* I say either big guy or, *Points to Bridgette* surfer girl here should be.

Cody: I have to go with DJ, he's an incredible cooker.

Gwen: Well, remember how he had that tv show? Didn't people like, die?

DJ: *Shivers* Don't remind me…

Mike: Not to mention Bridgette prepared and served that poisonous blowfish to Geoff, he didn't die! Or end up like Trent… *Cringes*

Serenity: The leader can't cook though, so, shouldn't our two most talented cooks work in the kitchen? Actually cook?

Emily: She's got a point you know…

Bridgette: Hm… Are you a pretty good cook?

Serenity: I uh, cook a lot. You know, at my house, for school fundraisers, that kind of stuff… *Scratches back of head nervously*

Gwen: No offense but you don't seem like a school fundraiser person. *Raises eyebrow*

Mike: That part doesn't really matter. All that parts is she's a good leader and knows a thing or two about cooking.

Emily: *Looks at other teams and Chris* Time is probably almost up. I don't care who we choose but sounds like Serenity is a pretty good choice. *Shrugs*

Jo: Okay, let's just win this thing!

**Raccoons:**

Duncan: I say Geoff, he lead the Bass to victory back in Total Drama Island.

Zoey: Can't fight with that, I say Geoff. If, that's okay with you Geoff. Oh, and everyone else too!

Geoff: I'm cool with leading, everyone alright with that?

Everyone: *Nods*

Geoff: Well, we decided fast!

**Ferrets:**

Courtney: Captain!

Heather: I clearly remember you not getting a very well score on your dessert you made with Duncan!

Courtney: One, I worked with Duncan, that's a good enough reason, and furthermore, you lead your team to failure!

Alejandro: Not this again… How about neither of you lead!

Eva: I'm an athlete, not a cook.

Lightning: Sha-Lightning is horrible at cooking!

Trent: We are soooo going to lose… *Shakes head* I'm an okay chef, not really a master but still.

Brick: Eh, I agree with Trent. I had to cook a few times for the other cadets.

Justin: Model, not chef.

Ivy: Uh, *Raises hand awkwardly* I aced culinary.

Trent: Sounds like Ivy is in the lead for the lead so far, I vote for her.

All but Courtney and Heather: Why not?

Heather: *Grumbles* Fine, let's just win.

Courtney: *Nods in defeat*

**All teams:**

Chris: Okay we'll all set! Who leads? *Turns to Ducks* Ducks?

Serenity: *Blows loose strand of hair out of face* I'm leading I guess.

Chris: Alright, Serenity leads the Ducks, how about the Raccoons? Who leads the pack? *Turns to them*

Geoff: My team is gonna win dude! Woohoo! *Fist pumps the air*

Chris: *Laughs* Alright Geoff leads yet again! That leaves those Fightning Ferrets? *Turns again* Were you able to ease down the fighting to choose someone?

Ivy: Surprisingly, yes. Leader Ivy here! *Smiles*

Chris: Alright, so supplies are all in your kitchens, you all get the same materials, you can trade with other teams but only the leaders can actually trade. You're allowed to make multiple smaller treats, or one large treat. Understand?

Everyone: *Nods*

Chris: Good, now go!

**Ducks:**

Serenity: Okay, so I say we do a variety of small treats, we don't really know what Chris likes so it's better to give him a choice. *Taps finger on chin* We should make cookies, I make them a lot.

Mike: *Looking through a cabinet* Well, we have lots of sugar and flour for them. *Lifts a bag of flour down*

Serenity: Alright… So we should make the traditional chocolate chip, sugar, and how about peanut butter? Do we have that?

B: *Shakes head*

Serenity: No sign of peanut butter?

Everyone: *Shakes head*

Ezekiel: Found some eh! *Holds up a bag of marshmallows*

Jo: …..That's a bag of marshmallows…

Ezekiel: No it's not! It's peanut butter! *Laughs*

Emily: Oh great! He's delusional! *Sighs and opens another cabinet* Oh I found some! And I'm being legit! *Runs to Serenity and hands her some peanut butter*

Serenity: Okay, let's have B, Emily since she knows sign language,

Emily: *Does sign language for yes*

Serenity: Andddd

Cody: I'll work with them. *Shrugs*

Serenity: B, Emily, and Cody, work on sugar cookies. DJ, and Bridgette can work together on chocolate chip. And finally Mike, Gwen, and Jo can work together on peanut butter. That alright with everyone?

Ezekiel: Okay Mr. President! *Salutes then falls face first on the ground* I'm making snow angels! *Turns over and starts making snow angels*

Jo: Yup, Ezekiel is useless.

**Raccoons:**

Geoff: I've always wanted a chocolate fountain!

Harold: Gosh Geoff! I don't know if we can do that…

Scott: He's got a point. I mean, a chocolate fountain? Why can't we make something simple?

Zoey: Simple won't win. Chris likes being dazzled! Amazed! And anything that causes us pain. *Rolls eyes*

Violet: We're going to need a lot of chocolate… *Opens a cabinet* There's a couple of

Chocolate chip bags in here but not nearly enough.

LeShawna: Some more in here. What size chocolate fountain you thinking of Geoff? *Carries two bags of chocolate chips over*

Geoff: Hm… As big as we can make! *Spreads arms out* So find all the chocolate you can!

**Ferrets:**

Ivy: Okay… Since most of our team is athletes and not good in the kitchen, no offense,

Eva: A lot taken. *Crosses arms*

Ivy: *Laughs nervously* I think we should just make a cake.

Heather: Uh, that's all? We need details you know.

Ivy: I was getting to that… I say we make a chocolate cake. Simple enough right?

Trent: Yea, who doesn't love chocolate?

Courtney: Maybe Chris. *Shrugs*

Alejandro: Slim chance of that chica, let's get started.

Lightning: Who is sha-Lightning working with? *Jogs in place*

Ivy: Let's see… We need frosting, the cake itself, and some hard chocolate sticks for decorations.

Brick: Ready for your orders, ma'am!


End file.
